Eremika collection of short stories
by IamanAckerman
Summary: Eren and Mikasa learn throughout their life that they honestly need each other. Love sure can change one's life, huh? A collection of Eremika short stories. (On hold! Not sure if I'll continue, so it's marked complete for now.)
1. Chapter 1

**LOVE**

Disclaimer: I do not own Shingeki no Kyojin, and never will.

HELLO! I have decided to have my friends/family give me words that will be the title of a short Eremika story! It has been quite fun to write this, and I hope you enjoy!

I know this first chapter is tiny, but the rest are longer, I swear!

Sincerely~ IamanAckerman.

 **ATTENTION! REQUESTS ARE NOW OPEN! I just have a few rules.**

 **1\. No requesting lemons, yuri, and yaoi please.**

 **2\. Since you are likely either gonna request SNK or Toradora things, i'll tell you my ships now: (PM me if you need to ask anything) For snk, it's Eren and Mikasa, Armin and Historia, Levi and Petra, One sided Jean and Mikasa, Annie and Bertholdt, one sided Reiner and Historia, and Connie and Sasha. Toradora it's Taiga and Ryuuji, Minori and Kitamura, one sided Minori and Ryuuji, and one sided Ami and Ryuuji.**

 **And i'll tell you, i may refuse requests, but don't be shy to request them! (You can also request if you want my friends Cheetah Girl (havent introduced her yet) or Shortie Levi Lover should help me.)**

She knew it from the start. The day he wrapped that scarf out of her, and gave her a new home, with a new loving family, and a new life, she knew.

He didn't figure it out for a long time. Not until the day she thanked him for all he'd done for her, too injured to move, sure that they were both done for.

It was more than friendship. It was more than family. It was…

She was in…

He was in…

 _Love._


	2. Chapter 2

**GHOST**

Not until that fateful night did they find out who was watching them for so long. Watching them grow and learn.

Mikasa was up late, thinking. She gazed out the window, looking into the black, dark, quiet world. She didn't like the night. Especially stormy nights, like tonight. She wasn't a fan of the loud noise.

Suddenly a dim light lit the room. Mikasa turned, and she couldn't believe her eyes when she saw them.

The woman had black hair and black eyes just like Mikasa. The man had brownish-blonde hair, with a smile that was identical to Mikasa's smile. His eyes were brownish-gold.

"Hello, dear."

M-mom? Dad?" Mikasa questioned.

"You've grown so much! The older you get the more beautiful you look!" the man said.

"This…this has to be a dream…"

"No dear. It's not. We've been watching you grow for so long! We're proud of what you've become! Top of the class! Our daughter!" the woman said.

"Mom…" Mikasa had tears in her eyes.

"I'm sorry dear, but we'll have to be going. We love you. Just remember we always will be right there…" Mikasa's mom said, putting her hand right over Mikasa's heart. The tears flowed down Mikasa's face when the two figures disappeared. Mikasa was crying, yet smiling.

"Knock knock!" Eren came in.

"Mikasa? I heard talking in here- What's wrong? You're crying!" Eren exclaimed rushing over to her, and giving her a gentle hug.

"Thank you…Mom…Dad…" Mikasa thought, beginning to tell Eren what just happened through the tears of happiness.


	3. Chapter 3

**FLOWERS**

Mikasa and Eren were 10 years old. She was in the field that Eren loved to go to collect firewood. Eren and her were sitting side by side under their favorite tree.

Eren and Mikasa were enjoying the warm summer, in a peaceful silence, the only thing to be heard the birds and wind.

Mikasa was gazing up at the sky, seeing the clouds and searching for shapes in them. That's when Eren's head slumped on her shoulder, and she knew he had fallen asleep. She smiled, looking over and seeing him in his peaceful sleep.

Mikasa looked down at the grass, instantly noticing the red and pink beauties on the ground. The flowers were beautiful, and a butterfly landed on the flower. Mikasa, slowly, reached her hand out, and the butterfly climbed onto her finger. It was an orange and yellow butterfly, looking glamorous in the shining sun. The butterfly flew off, practically floating away.

Mikasa looked back down at the flowers, swaying gently from the breeze. She closed her eyes, the warm sun washing over her. Mikasa was lost in her thoughts.

 _'_ _Life is like flowers. It starts out beautiful, but with a single touch it's petals could break…'_


	4. Chapter 4

**CAT**

"Mommy! Mommy!" Mikasa's 4 year old daughter, Carla Jaeger, cried out. Mikasa ran over.

"What is it!?" Mikasa asked in a worried tone.

"I wanna have a kitty!" Carla said with the biggest smile. Mikasa let out a breath she didn't realize she was holding in.

"Sweetheart…I don't know about that…"

"Awwwwwww, pleaaaaaaaaaaaaase?" Carla begged, looking desperate.

"I'll talk to Daddy about it when he comes home," Mikasa said, feeling a pang in her chest for not being by his side, but she was happy to be with her daughter.

"Okay! Daddy will say yes, I'm sure of it!" Carla exclaimed, smiling wide. Mikasa couldn't help but smile as well. Carla seemed to have that kind of charm on people, making them smile when she smiled.

"When will Daddy be back?" Carla asked.

"*Sigh…* I'm not sure, dear. He's really busy, so he'll probably be back really late tonight," Mikasa said, a hint of pain in her voice. She really hated being apart from him. I mean, she'd always been so close for about 10 ½ years. She longed to be in his arms.

"Why does Daddy always have to be in work?" Carla asked with a pout.

"Because that's how we pay for everything we own," Mikasa explained.

9 hours later…

It was a few hours past midnight. Carla was in bed, and Mikasa was waiting by the front door, desperately hoping Eren would be home soon. She was getting quite worried about him.

The door suddenly opened, and Eren walked in holding a…

"Eren!" Mikasa practically lunged into his arms. "Why are you holding a kitten?"

"Hey Mikasa." Eren leaned down and gave her a kiss. "I found this abandoned stray cat, and she looked hungry, and it's raining, so I thought I'd bring it here."

Suddenly, Carla walked out. Her eyes lit up. She gave Eren a hug.

"Carla! What're you doing up so late?" Eren asked with a smile.

"I couldn't sleep." Then she noticed the tiny kitten in his arms.

"KITTYYYYY!" Carla exclaimed, taking the little fur ball from Eren's arms.

"It's so cute!"

"It was in the streets, and was hungry, so I decided to take her home."

"Can we keep her?! PLEEEEEEEEEAAAAAAAASSSSSEEEE?" Carla asked with a pout and cute, glimmering eyes.

"I'm fine as long as he/she is fine with it," Eren and Mikasa said at once, pointing at each other. The two realized they both said that at once, and smiled.

"I'm fine with it."

"So am I."

"YAY! Let's name her "Skittsies!" Carla exclaimed.

"I like that name," Eren said, patting Carla's head. Carla giggled and gave her dad the cat.

"Now it's time for you to go to bed, okay sweetie?" Mikasa said.

"Okay!" Carla said, practically skipping away. Eren and Mikasa gave the little cat some milk. Skittsies purred after she drank the milk, rolling across the ground. Mikasa pet her.

 _"_ _Welcome to the family, Skittsies."_


	5. Chapter 5

**DOG**

"It's a monster! She's terrified of it!" Eren and Mikasa's child, (Carla) who was now 7 years old, shouted.

"HE'S a monster!? That THING is the monster! She almost killed him!" Sakura, Eren and Mikasa's 4 year old daughter argued.

"WOOF!"

"MEROWRRR!"

"NOOOOOOO! GET AWAY FROM THAT MONSTER!" both girls screamed, lunging on their pets.

"Skittsies/Cookie! How many times do I have to tell you to avoid that thing?!" the two girls shouted at their dog and cat.

"Kids! Are you two arguing about our pets again?" Eren asked.

"Daaaaad! Could you get that slobbering monster out of this house!?" Carla asked.

"You mean…Cookie?" Eren asked, looking at the little golden puppy.

"No get that thing out, pleaseeeeee Daddy?" Sakura asked. Eren looked at the black little ball of fluff.

"Both of them are staying," Eren said.

"But that fluffy monster is trying to kill my ADORABLE doggy!"

"That _thing_ you call a dog, is trying to kill Skittsies so she fights back!"

"Kids! It's bedtime!" Mikasa said, walking out.

"Bu-"

"The dog and cat is staying, and it's late," Mikasa interrupted. The two kids gave their parents kisses goodnight and went to bed. Eren and Mikasa went to their own bed.

"I wonder when they're ever gonna get over the "pet war," Eren said, smirking. Mikasa gave Eren a soft kiss.

"Whenever the pets get used to each other," Mikasa said, blowing out their candle. The room went dark.

"I love you, Mikasa…goodnight."

"I love you too. Goodnight."


	6. Chapter 6

**GOD**

He was standing in front of the crowds, waiting for the woman who captured his heart to walk down the isle.

Man, he was so nervous. Out of his mind nervous. So nervous he could die.

The music began playing. The girls all walked out. Eren forgot how to breathe when he saw her. She was wearing a beautiful dress of white, so long it was flowing behind her, a veil was on her head, her maroon scarf was, of course, around her neck. She was holding red roses, and was smiling her beautiful smile; the smile that made him feel like his heart was going to melt.

She got up next to Eren, and Armin (who was Eren's best man) shot the two a smile. The pastor of the church got ready to speak.

"We are gathered here today for the wedding of Eren Jaeger and Mikasa Ackerman," he said, "This couple has made a great decision; to become one. This day has been foreseen by God since the beginning of time. These two have decided to give each other their hearts, and always be there for each other. This day, a day blessed by God, has given you two the strength to make this beautiful decision, the decision to give each other all you have and more. May you say your vows, the vows that are your deepest promise to love each other for eternity, to be together, to become one, and may God allow this to happen, to mark yourselves in the history of human love."

"From the day I met you…I knew what we had was going to be special. I know no matter what happens, we will always be by each others side, and never apart. I know that you will always be the one I belong with, and the one who I need by me. I know this, because of you. You were always there for me when I needed you most, always the one to help me through my troubles, the one who loved me even when I didn't deserve it. I love you, Mikasa."

The crowd cheered, and some emotional ones began to cry (or some who wished this wasn't happening cried as well (Jean.))

"From the moment you took me in…I knew in my heart belonged to you. I knew that I'd give up my life for you, and that I would be nothing if you're gone… a tree with no roots, a empty shell, a body with no soul…you are my everything, and I'm lost without you. You give me what I need, and nothing I ever say or do will ever repay for that. I love you Eren. I love you with all of my heart, all of my soul, all of my body, all of my LIFE. I hope that you stay by my side for eternity," Mikasa said, tears building up in her eyes.

"Alright then…Anyone not in favor, speak now."

Jean looked like he wanted to speak, but held his tongue.

"Okay. Do you, Eren Jaeger take Mikasa Ackerman as your lovely wedded wife, and promise to love and cherish her through all of your days?"

"I do."

"And do you Mikasa Ackerman take Eren Jaeger as your lovely wedded husband, and promise to love and cherish him through all of your days?"

"I do."

"Ring bearer, please give me the rings."

"Eren Jaeger, take this ring. Mikasa Ackerman, please give Eren your hand."

The two did as they were told.

"Repeat after me, Eren. With this ring, I will mark our love and dedication to each other, and like this ring, my love has no end."

 _"_ _With this ring,_ _I will mark our love and dedication to each other, and like this ring, my love has no end."_

Eren slid the ring on Mikasa's hand.

"Mikasa, take this ring. Eren, give her your hand. Repeat after me; with this ring, I will mark our love and dedication to each other, and like this ring, my love has no end."

 _"_ _With this ring,_ _I will mark our love and dedication to each other, and like this ring, my love has no end."_

"And with that said, you may kiss the bride. May God forever shine his light down on the two of you."

Eren took Mikasa's hand and pulled her toward him, pressing his lips on hers. Mikasa eyes fluttered shut, and they heard the sound of the crowd cheering. Eren tasted salt, and pulled away. The salt was from tears of happiness were streaming down Mikasa's face. Heck, Eren was beginning to get teary eyed.

Eren couldn't help but think, _"Thank you, God, for this moment. You are too kind to us."_


	7. Chapter 7

**BUNNY**

"Daddy! Daddy!"

Eren looked down at his 2 year old son, Marco, and smiled.

"What is it?" Eren asked, crouching down to look him in the eyes.

"Look!" Marco said, pointing out the window. Eren looked out. A little rabbit was in their back yard.

"It's a bunny!" Marco exclaimed.

"And so it is," Eren said.

"What are you two looking at?" Mikasa asked, walking over.

"There's a rabbit out back."

"Oh is there?" Mikasa looked out the window. She saw the little brown creature.

"Watcha guys doing?" Carla (who was now 9) and Sakura (who was now 6) asked, walking over. Then they saw the bunny.

"Awww, it's so cute!" Carla exclaimed.

The family sat, watching the bunny hop around until it was dinnertime.

 _The smallest moments can make a beautiful memory…_


	8. Chapter 8

**BIG**

The realization was big. This was reality. The world is cruel, and cold. She had nothing left. Her family was gone. Her old life…gone.

Eren grabbed her hand, and began leading her toward his-no-THEIR home. Mikasa was crying silently. At that moment she knew. She knew she was going to have to restart everything. She also knew that those memories of what happened to her parents were going to haunt her forever.

When they made it to Eren's house, they were greeted by Eren's mom.

"You guys came home la-who's this?" Carla asked, looking down at Mikasa.

"This is Mikasa. Eren, go show Mikasa the room she'll be staying in."

Everything in Mikasa's world was small. Little specs and desires that she paid almost no attention to.

Except for him. In her world, he was the core. The thing holding her world together. Without him, her world would collapse.

To her, he was more than just the hope of humanity. More than just a friend and family.

He was her soul. A very, very big part of her. The biggest part of it all.

He was the biggest thing that ever happened to her. The biggest…love.

He was so…big to her.


	9. Chapter 9

**COOKIE**

"Mom…instead of cake, I want you to make cookies for my birthday! Please?" Carla said. Mikasa smiled down at her daughter.

"Okay dear…" Mikasa said.

"Yay!" Carla exclaimed.

"Oh, I'll help," Eren said. Mikasa smiled at her husband.

"Okay Eren, but don't you have a lot of work to do?" Mikasa asked.

"Yeah, but I'll do it later tonight…" Eren said, smiling. Mikasa gave in.

"Okay. Pull out the sugar."

Eren and Mikasa worked together to make the cookies. They were chocolate chip with some peanuts included.

The next day was Carla's birthday. Her eyes lit up when they gave her a cookie. She took a small bite out of it.

"It's delicious!" she exclaimed, and her brother and sister nodded in agreement. Skittsies, the cat, jumped onto Carla's lap purring. Sakura, the now 7 year old, tried to grab her second cookie, but Cookie, the dog, jumped up and ate it out of her hands.

"Cookie! You ate my cookie! Wait…that sounded weird…" Sakura said. Carla and Marco laughed.

Eren and Mikasa smiled. Mikasa slipped her hand into Eren's.

"Happy birthday…Carla."


	10. Chapter 10

**ARWEN**

 _As in…from lord of the rings? XD My friends are so weird._

"Mamma! Mamma! I've made a friend!" Marco, who was 3 years old, (Carla was 10, and Sakura was 8) exclaimed.

"Oh?"

"We've been having so much fun! C'mon!" Marco said, grabbing Mikasa's hand and pulling her outside. Mikasa thought he was friends with a little boy; not a cute little girl. She had blue eyes, blonde hair, freckles, a light blue scarf that was HUGE on her, and a pretty pink little dress.

"This is Arwen!"

"I go by Wenny!" Arwen exclaimed in the cutest voice. Mikasa couldn't help but smile.

"Well nice to meet you, Wenny. I'm Mikasa. You look pretty," Mikasa said, crouching down and shaking her hand. Arwen blushed, and giggled.

Eren walked up behind them.

"Hey, Mika. Who's this?" Eren asked, smiling.

"I'm Arwen, but I go by Wenny!" Arwen exclaimed cutely.

"Well, I'm Eren. Nice to meet you, Wenny," Eren said, patting the little girls head. She blushed even harder than before.

"I'm Macro's best friend!" Arwen exclaimed, almost proudly.

"Is that so?" Eren asked.

"Yup!"

"I like your scarf," Eren said. Arwen was blushing furiously.

"Thank you…"

"Would you like to come in? We have cookies!" Marco exclaimed. Arwen's eyes lit up.

"Sure!"

The two walked inside. Eren wrapped his arms around Mikasa from behind. Mikasa looked up at him and smiled.

"What do you think?" Eren asked.

"I see something growing between the two."

"Me too. I hope those kids will be happy together."

"Yeah."


	11. Chapter 11

**PONY**

It all happened when Carla was 3 years old. They were checking out the stores when she saw it. A cute, soft, little, brown and white, stuffed-

"PONY!" Carla exclaimed, picking up the toy.

"Daddy! Mommy! Can I pleeeeease have the pony?" Carla begged, her eyes shining.

"I dunno sweetheart, it's pretty expensive…" Mikasa said.

"PLEEEEASE?"

"C'mon, Mika. She looks like she REALLY wants it," Eren said. Mikasa looked up into his eyes, and his look made her give in.

"Alright, we'll buy the pony please, sir," Mikasa said to the owner of the shop. They paid for it, and Carla practically skipped the whole way home.

When they got back, Carla ran off to her room. Mikasa turned to Eren.

"She didn't need the pony," Mikasa said. Eren pulled Mikasa into his embrace, wrapping his arms around her waist.

"But now she's really happy."

"We used up a lot of money."

"But her smile was worth it."


	12. Chapter 12

**PEA**

Mikasa was holding a shovel and a bag of seeds out in Eren and her back yard. What the couple had decided to do was make a garden. Eren was busy at the time, so Mikasa was left on her own.

Mikasa dug little holes in the ground, and put the seeds in. She covered the seeds with dirt, and poured some water on them.

A few months later…

Eren and Mikasa were going through their garden.

"Mikasa! Looks what I found!" Eren said, picking their first pea. Mikasa walked over and smiled slightly.

"There's only one though," Mikasa said. Eren split the pea in half.

"This is your half," Eren said, handing her one half. Mikasa took a bite.

"It's sweeter than the ones we buy from the store…" Mikasa said.

"Well, maybe it's different because of something you did when you planted them," Eren said. Mikasa slipped her hand into Eren's.

"I hope more grows."

"Me too."


	13. Chapter 13

**COME**

 _This written through the eyes of Mikasa Ackerman._

Right when I thought I was left in the dark…a light had come for me. Right when I thought my sun had burned out and left me in a freezing cold…a fire had come for me. Right when I was certain I was alone…he had come for me.

He was always there. He'd come to me when I was weak to make me strong. When I was falling he'd come and catch me. When I was broken he'd come and mend me. When I had gotten too deep in my sorrows he'd come to save me. When I was lost he'd come to bring me back home.

He always would come.


	14. Chapter 14

**STORY**

Mikasa sat onto Eren's bed, which she would be sleeping in for the night. The poor 9 year old just had the hardest and most traumatizing day of her life. She lost her parents, lost them for good, and now she was moving in with a family she just met.

 _"_ _Is this really my life story?"_ Mikasa thought, the tears falling from her eyes.

"Knock knock!"

"Mikasa? May I come in?" a voice called out from outside the door.

"Yes…" Mikasa replied quietly, her voice cracking. Eren opened the door.

"You okay?" Eren asked, walking over and sitting next to her.

 _"_ _Of course not…I've lost everything I know…my story has taken a horrible twist…"_ Mikasa thought.

"Not really…" Mikasa said. More tears streamed down Mikasa's face. Eren pulled Mikasa into his arms. Mikasa was caught by surprise.

"I'm sorry…I know it must be hard…" Eren whispered. Mikasa cried harder and Eren rocked her a little. They both stayed like that for a while.

 _"_ _If I'm the princess of my story…I think I've found my knight in shining armor…"_ Mikasa thought, and with that she fell asleep in Eren's embrace.


	15. Chapter 15

**PETS**

" **Attention household! I am announcing today, PET DAY! You** ** _must_** **do at least one activity with a pet!** " the 10 year old, Carla, shouted throughout the house while standing on top of a stool.

Sakura looked delighted, Marco and Arwen (who was over to play) looked confused, and Eren and Mikasa gave each other the " _what is she doing?"_ look.

Mikasa walked over as Carla jumped off the stool.

"Sweetheart…what are you doing?" Mikasa asked.

"I just said! Making it "pet day!" Carla said like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"I know…but why?" Mikasa asked.

"We don't spend enough time with our pets! Practically all we ever do is feed them! Imagine how boring life must be for them! They need some excitement!" Carla said.

"Carla…you aren't being serious are you?" Eren asked. Carla looked offended.

"Yes I'm being serious!" Carla exclaimed. Mikasa and Eren sighed.

"No matter what we say, you're gonna make us participate aren't you?" Eren asked.

"Yup!"

"Mom, Dad, I'm taking cookie on a walk!" Sakura shouted.

"We're coming with her!" Arwen and Marco shouted.

"Okay!" Eren yelled back.

"And I'll be playing with Skittsies!" Carla said proudly.

"What about us?" Eren asked.

"You wait until one of us is done for your turn!" Carla replied, grabbing some yarn and rushing off.

"We're home!" Sakura shouted, shutting the door behind them.

"Welcome ba-oh no, Cookie's all muddy!" Eren said, looking at the dog practically soaked in mud.

"Well, maybe to spend time with Cookie you can give him a bath!" Sakura suggested.

"Yeah, we'll do that," Mikasa said, glancing at Eren for his approval. Eren nodded, and picked up the messy dog. They brought it to the bath tub.

"Okay, let's wash him."

They turned on the water, but it startled the dog and the dog jumped out of the bath tub, knocking Eren on top of Mikasa as it did. Eren climbed off of Mikasa, and the two stood up.

"Mom! Dad! You let cookie out! Now he's gonna make a mess!" Carla said, and Eren and Mikasa sighed and went after him.


	16. Chapter 16

**BAD**

 _This story is through the eyes of Armin Arlert._

Eren and Historia were captured, and it affected Mikasa greatly. Mikasa's energy seemed to drain when she was anxious and worried, and she tried to distract herself with chores and activities, but…no use. Jean would try to cheer her up, but of course she would just ignore him and push him away.

When Eren was gone, I'd always be left to help Mikasa on my own. I tried to comfort her at times like this, but it didn't really help.

And when Eren was back, the change was drastic. She seemed like she had extra energy, and do things extra fast just so that she could spend more time with him.

That's when it hit me hard what Mikasa would be without Eren. If she lost Eren, the change would be bad. The pain would be bad. His missing presence would be bad.

Because her love for him was big. Bigger than anything I had ever seen in my life. And without it, her heartache would be extremely bad. Bad to the point where she wouldn't be able to take the pain.

So he must stay, for her. He must live and never give up, for her. He must do it all…for her.


	17. Chapter 17

**DAY**

The day they met; not the best day to think about. Mikasa lost everything she knew that day; her family, her life, her home…all gone. One day ruined her whole life.

The day he lost all my family except for her; that's when he discovered how painful it was, how it could destroy you and your life…in the blink of an eye; in a single day.

The day she thanked him; she thanked him for everything he never realized he did for her. That's the day he realized he…loved her. he realized so much…in a single day.

The day they got married; he realized how much she truly loved him that day.

She said that day, "From the moment you took me in…I knew in my heart belonged to you. I knew that I'd give up my life for you, and that I would be nothing if you're gone… a tree with no roots, a empty shell, a body with no soul…you are my everything, and I'm lost without you. You give me what I need, and nothing I ever say or do will ever repay for that. I love you Eren. I love you with all of my heart, all of my soul, all of my body, all of my LIFE. I hope that you stay by my side for eternity."

And it hit him hard that day that no matter what, he wanted to continue to stay by her side.

So everyone reading this, remember: never think that a day has gone to waste…because everyday counts in this life and you have to live it well.

Because some day…some fateful day…you will realize you love someone as much as those two love each other.


	18. Chapter 18

**MOON**

It was 3:00 am. Mikasa, who was twelve years old, was huddled up with Eren and Armin, shivering.

It was a cold winter night, and it was snowing, and the poor kids had no where to take shelter except this farmhouse because after the Titans broke through wall Maria the refugees came flooding in and there wasn't enough houses for everyone.

The two boys were shivering in his sleep. Mikasa pulled them closer trying her best to keep them warm. She gazed down at Eren, and noticed his teeth were chattering. She began to get worried. What if they got sick from the cold?

Mikasa looked back up at the sky, at the only thing the clouds weren't blocking; the moon. It was beautiful, glimmering, making the snow on the ground shine. It was mesmerizing, and Mikasa couldn't look away. That's when Eren moved, and sat up, not pulling away from her hold. He looked up at the sky as well.

"It's beautiful, isn't it?" Eren asked. Mikasa nodded, resting her head on Eren's shoulder.

"It is…"

 _'_ _Even in this harsh, cruel, cold, dark night, there's a beautiful light that warms our hearts…winter nights are just like the world…cruel…yet beautiful…'_ Mikasa thought to herself, gazing at the beautiful orb in the sky.


	19. Chapter 19

**SEE**

There's a lot to see in the world…the beautiful ocean, the animals, mountains, thousands of different types of flowers…

Yet none of it compared to the unseen. The things you can feel but are not able to see…here's some examples: happiness, compassion, kindness, and… ** _love_**.

Love was the most beautiful. The one that if you were able to see it, you could never look away. Love is the most powerful, big, and beautiful in the world, and one that many wish they could see.

That includes the teenage girl, Mikasa Ackerman. If she could see all the love in her heart, she would be mesmerized…paralyzed…it would be too beautiful for her to look at. It would be radiating warmth and beauty…it would be the most beautiful, strong love that anyone could see.

And all that love…belonged to one boy. One ignorant, stubborn, loud teenage boy had all that love. His name…was Eren Jaeger.

He was the core of all that love…everything behind it…if he never existed, Mikasa's heart would be empty and cold.

So always remember… _you can see beautiful things…you can see things so beautiful that make you think, "This is the most beautiful thing in the planet!" but…don't forget about the_ _unseen._


	20. Chapter 20

**MUCH**

 _'_ _You can never spend too much time with a loved one…right? Right? Just because you want to be with them every nanosecond of everyday, doesn't make you obsessed with them…right? Just because you want to talk to them, or just be next to them as much as possible doesn't make you a creep…right?'_

 _'_ _It's not much of a deal…right…?_

 _'_ _You can never love someone too much…right?'_

Those were the thoughts running through Mikasa's head every time she looked at Eren. She couldn't help being with him so much, being protective of him so much, trying to…well, do everything that included Eren so much.

It was…instinct.

And Eren never admitted it, but he very much liked her company. It was a peaceful presence to have next to you. A warm presence. He liked that presence very much.

And she liked his presence just the same.

And the two knew that no matter how much time they spend together there would never be too much.

Never.


	21. Chapter 21

**ME**

 _This is through the eyes of Eren Jaeger._

I was always thinking about me. My future. My life.

Until I saw her. Weak. Kidnapped. Traumatized. Hurt. Empty. Cold.

That's when my world opened up a place for her. So that it wasn't just me. And she filled a gap I never knew I had in myself. In me.

And that's when I realized: me on my own wasn't going to make it without her. Me on my own would be lost without her. I hated to see her cry. Me on my own was only half a man without her.

And she was…a huge part of me. I never thought that me, out of all people, could…

 _Fall in love._


	22. Chapter 22

**FAR**

 _This is through the eyes of Mikasa Ackerman._

When did it happen?

When…was he not so close anymore?

When…did he run so far ahead and left me following him? Stumbling behind him? Trying not to trip and fall, and desperately cry out as he continues forward? Would he even glance back, let alone stop to help me up?

When did he get so far? Farther than I could reach? So far that if I stopped to try and take his hand he would be miles away?

Why was he so far? Was it something I did? All I know is something happened to him, and he is too far for me to heal it. To mend his soul.

Why does he have to be so far? It's killing me inside. To reach out desperately, but to only see his shadow moving away as I desperately try to grasp on what I have left of the only thing I know…the only thing I love so much…

He's so, so, so, so, so far. Weren't we so much closer at one point? Or has it always been like this?

"Please Eren…Don't go so far that I can't follow…Please Eren…Slow down and let me catch up to where you are…Please Eren…Don't be so far away…" I mumbled as I looked down at a sleeping Eren who was in the hospital because of Hanji's experiments on him.

That's when I realized I was crying. I didn't realize Eren being so far away was causing me so much pain until then.

That's when I felt someone brush away my tears. I opened my eyes, and Eren, who was barely conscious, had wiped away my tears.

"…don't cry…"

"E-Eren!"

"…I'll never…be so far away again, starting from today so just…make sure from now on you keep up, okay?" Eren mumbled.

"…Okay…"


	23. Chapter 23

**HAPPY**

There used to be a time when Eren would look into Mikasa's eyes and all he would see is pain. Never ending pain. Her eyes used to be cold. They used to be full of grief.

Now all he could see in those onyx eyes was happiness.

It had been a year and a half since the two gotten married. Eren had never seen Mikasa so happy as she held there 3 month old daughter, Carla. Carla was small, very small, and was beautiful little baby, not to mention, adorable.

It was a snowy day and a fire was lit in front of them, quietly crackling as it shone brightly.

Mikasa rested her head on Eren's shoulder, smiling. Eren looked over at her, and smiled a little. It was nice seeing her happy. That used to be a rare sight to see, but now it came naturally every day.

Mikasa slipped her hand into Eren's.

"I love you Eren…"

"I love you too…Mikasa…"

And at that moment…the two knew that together, they would always be happy as long as they had each other.


	24. Chapter 24

**WILL**

Mikasa was 9 years old. It had been 2 weeks since she came to the Jaeger household, and she just woke up from a nightmare in the middle of the night.

She was crying against a wall, when Eren came in. He heard her crying, and came to check on her. When he saw her, he felt his stomach twist. He rushed over to her side, and placed his hand on her shoulder. Mikasa looked up at him.

"I'm sorry…did I wake you…?" Mikasa asked.

"No, but you should have! You're crying and are obviously sad! I'm here now, so tell me what's wrong," Eren said.

"…my parents…" Mikasa mumbled quietly. Eren felt his heart melt, and pulled her into his arms.

"I'm sorry…I'm not quite sure what to say or do…" Eren said.

"Will…will…will you please just…stay with me…?" Mikasa asked.

"Always." And with that, Mikasa fell back to sleep.

'No matter what, I will never leave you all alone…' Eren thought, pulling Mikasa a little closer.


	25. Chapter 25

**HUH**

My friends sure did give me some strange words…

Huh. When did it all begin? Maybe it had been happening for years, a slow, gradual process making it's way to the surface.

She loved him. Not in that sisterly way she tried to convince everyone. No, she was _in love_ with him.

Huh…she couldn't even recall when it happened. She knew when she realized it though. The moment she thought he was gone for good, never coming back, the only thing she has, just…not there anymore. That's when she realized loved him. Loved him enough that she couldn't live with him gone.

Huh. Love is interesting, right?

 _Love has more worth than trillions of soldiers._


	26. Chapter 26

**GETTING**

Getting a true love is hard to come by. Getting a home for your heart, a place that's warm and safe is extremely hard to come by.

And sometimes getting it has consequences. Because the world is cruel.

And that's exactly what happened to Mikasa Ackerman.

Eren and Mikasa were nine years old. They were gazing at the sunset in their firewood collecting field. They were done getting wood, so they were just resting before heading home. Mikasa leaned her head on Eren's shoulder.

"Hey Mikasa?"

"Mmm?"

"What do you want to do when you're older?"

"What do you want to do?"

"Join the survey corps," Eren answered.

"Then I'll do that."

"What?"

"Where you go, I'll go as well," Mikasa stated simply.

"You don't have to follow me everywhere! You should do what you want!" Eren said.

"This is what I want…" Mikasa said quietly.

"I think it's time to go back. Mom'll get mad if we go home too late," Eren said, getting up and offering Mikasa a hand. She gladly took it and the two walked back hand-in-hand.

 _Getting by in life is hard. But if you find someone to help you, comfort you, and love you through the hard times…it's better then gold._


	27. Chapter 27

**DONE**

It was done. The war. The years of hard fights, bloodshed, and lost lives, was done. OVER.

The first thing that Eren and Mikasa did was run up to each other, still in a full uniform. Mikasa threw her arms around Eren's neck, and kissed him.

Armin smiled at the two, while Jean looked like he wanted to punch something. He was happy to see his two best friends happy…it made him happy as well.

The traumatizing war…was done. The two…could be peacefully together.

That story may be done, but…a new one was beginning.


	28. Chapter 28

**WAY**

Have you ever felt…hopeless? Like there's nothing left, and life is horrible?

 _Lost?_

That's all nine year old Mikasa felt when it hit her. She had nothing. No family. No home.

"Jaeger-Sensei…where do I go now? It's cold…I have no home to return to," Mikasa said to Dr. Jaeger. Eren walked toward her. He took off his scarf, and coiled it around her. Mikasa looked up in surprise.

"You can have this. It's warm, isn't it?" Eren asked. Mikasa touched the soft materiel. She was blushing slightly.

"It is…"

"Mikasa. How about you come live with us?" Dr. Jaeger suggested.

"Huh?"

"You've had a hard day. You need plenty of rest."

Mikasa stood there, shocked.

Eren tugged on Mikasa's sleeve.

"Well? What's wrong? Let's go home. To our home," Eren said. Tears fell from Mikasa's eyes.

"Yeah…let's go home."

Eren took Mikasa's hand and began pulling her along. Mikasa didn't pull away, just silently walked.

 _Even in the darkest times…you'll find your way to the light. Even when you're lost…you'll find your way home._


	29. Chapter 29

**BE**

The day Armin met Mikasa was…interesting. Armin hadn't seen Eren for two days, and every time he knocked on their door his mom would answer and say, "Not today."

But then Eren knocked on his door. When Armin opened it, he instantly noticed the newcomer. She was holding hands with Eren, her black hair and red scarf flowing in the wind, and had a white dress. She had onyx eyes that were full of light.

"Hi Eren! Who's this?" Armin asked.

"This is Mikasa. She's a new part of my family," Eren said. Armin was a bit confused, but didn't push for more information. He outstretched his hand.

"Hello, Mikasa. I'm Armin. It's a pleasure to meet you!" Armin said, a smile on his face. Mikasa slowly, almost cautiously, took his hand and shook it.

"It's a pleasure to meet you as well…" Mikasa said rather quietly.

"How about we go to the fields?" Eren suggested. Armin nodded and they ran off.

They played in the field until sunset, when Armin said goodbye to the two. Here's what Armin learned about Mikasa:

 _1: she was very quiet._

 _2: she was very protective._

 _3: she liked to stick near Eren._

 _4:_ **_she loved Eren._**

Now that last part stuck out. Sure, Mikasa didn't say it to him in person, but he could tell. He knew they were just kids, but he knew that Mikasa felt strongly of Eren.

But Eren was too ignorant to notice.

 _Be with the person you love while you can. Be by their side, and take care of them because life doesn't last forever._


	30. Chapter 30

**GIRL**

Girls never meant much to Eren except his mom, but she didn't count.

But all that changed when she came into his life. She seemed to fit perfectly in his life, like she was filling all the gaps.

And that's when a girl began to mean something to him.

Six years later he still didn't know what she was to him. Not a sister…but…what? What else could a girl mean to him? A friend? No…it seemed like more.

But he knew this girl meant the world to him. And that's all that mattered at the time.


	31. Chapter 31

**CUTE**

Eren didn't usually listen to the conversations the boys had in the boys barracks, but when he heard Jean start a conversation about a certain somebody, it caught his attention.

"…I mean, she just is so…I don't know…" Jean stuttered to Marco.

"Cute?" Connie suggested.

"…well, yeah. But, well, I mean, she annoys me because she never pays me any attention. I mean, seriously, why does a cute girl like her pay any attention to that suicidal maniac?" Jean asked.

"Who knows? You just met her recently, so you have no idea what happened between them," Marco said.

"Well, she deserves better," Jean said grumpily.

"Jean, don't be rude," Marco scolded.

"Well, it's just, I mean C'mon Marco! We all know that-"

Eren was about to stop listening, I mean, who cares about some girl and some apparent suicidal maniac? But when Jean finished his sentence is when Eren turned to him.

"-Jaeger is crazy! I mean C'mon, why would Mikasa want a guy like him?!"

"Wait, what are you saying, horse-face?! What about Mikasa and me?!" Eren asked, turning to him.

"Oh C'mon, Jaeger! Don't tell me you haven't noticed!" Jean exclaimed.

"Haven't noticed what?!" Eren asked.

"How Mikasa feels about you!"

"What are you talking about!?"

Jean rolled his eyes.

"Oh what are you, an idiot?! Don't tell me you don't know the way Mikasa looks at you, is-"

"Is what?!"

"Eren, I think what Jean is trying to say is that Mikasa likes you," Marco said. Eren felt his cheeks heating up.

"What are you talking about!?"

"Oh so you're trying to doubt it, eh?" Connie asked, smirking.

"What-no I- seriously, you got it all wrong!" Eren exclaimed, shaking his head.

"Do we? Do we, Jaeger? No, I think we've got it perfectly," Jean said.

"Whatever! I'm not going to listen to this insanity!" Eren said, turning away, still blushing.

The words they said kept running through his head; _"Why would a cute girl like her pay any attention to that suicidal maniac?"_

 _'_ _Well, they don't know about us,"_ Eren thought…but somehow those words sounded like a lie, I mean…Eren knew deep down that Mikasa didn't just _like_ him…she…

 _Loved him._


	32. Chapter 32

**TAD**

"Hey Mikasa?" Sasha called over to Mikasa. Mikasa was in the girl barracks, lying in bed, thinking about Eren. She turned to Sasha.

"Yes?"

"What are your thoughts on Eren?" Sasha asked.

"Potato girl, are you that oblivious? She loves him, obviously!" Ymir said. Mikasa's face went red.

"…W-w-w-w-what? N-no it's not like t-that…!" Mikasa stuttered. Ymir laughed.

"Your red face and stuttering proves I'm right!" Ymir said, and then burst out laughing when Mikasa's blush intensified.

"Ymir! Quit teasing her! Mikasa, it's nothing to be embarrassed about, it's quite sweet!" Histori-no, right then she was Christa, so…Christa said.

"N-no, it's not like that, he-he's family!"

Every girl laughed except Christa and Annie, and Mikasa felt her face getting hotter.

"What, is he your _brother?_ " Ymir asked.

"N-no-"

"Your kid? Dad? Uncle? Cousin? C'mon, if he's not any of those, then what KIND of family?" Ymir asked, smirking.

"H-he's…just…I…Eren isn't…" Mikasa stuttered, and the girls laughed harder. Mikasa was positive her face was on fire now.

Christa put her hand on Mikasa's shoulder, smiling slightly.

"It's okay Mikasa. I think it's cute! You're lucky!" Christa said, and Mikasa couldn't take the embarrassment of it anymore, so she collapsed on her bed and buried her red face in her pillow.

 _'_ _It's not true…he's family…!'_ Mikasa thought, but underneath it all she knew more than just a tad of that was true.


	33. Chapter 33

**A**

A simple, ordinary boy can change a life. That's what Mikasa learned, as he told her in a gentle voice that his name was Eren as he untied the ropes holding her hands together.

That day he taught her to fight, and that the world is a cruel place.

It was a day she would never forget.

A simple old scarf can change a life. That's what Mikasa learned. She realized that as the coldness within her heart began to warm up. It felt as though a fire had lit.

She felt like someone cared.

She couldn't hold back the tears when they offered her a place to live. A home. A new beginning.

She took that offer. She decided she wanted to restart. She could never let her old life go…she knew that…but she wanted to push forward. To try again.

And as he took her hand and began to lead her out of the darkness, she knew right then that she would love this boy forever. She knew she would die for this boy if she had to. She knew she would never let any harm come to him. She knew that she would stand by his side. She knew she would follow this boy to death and anything beyond that. She had his name tattooed on her heart.

And a simple day…a simple scarf…a simple offer…changed her whole life.

And that was enough for Mikasa. That was the biggest lesson she could ever learn.


	34. Chapter 34

**SAID**

"Thank you for being with me…thank you…for teaching me how to live…thank you…for wrapping this scarf around me," Mikasa said, the tears flowing gently down her reddened cheeks.

Eren stood up. Mikasa looked up at him.

"I'll wrap you up in it again…again and again forever," Eren promised.

As Eren carried Mikasa out of there Mikasa thought about what he just said a few minutes ago. She knew right then…that she would never forget those words and…

That Eren loved her too.

Later that day, Mikasa was resting in a room the doctors put her in after they bandaged her. Eren walked in. The two were quiet as Eren sat down by her bedside. Eren looked Mikasa in the eyes.

"Mikasa…don't…ever give up like that again. We'll both make it through this, okay?" Eren asked in a soft voice. Mikasa nodded, and silently intertwined her fingers with Eren's.

Eren picked up Mikasa's scarf that was sitting on the table by Mikasa's bedside, and wrapped it around her like he did when they were nine. Mikasa smiled a little.

"Eren…thank you…"

 _Words are powerful. Be careful what you do with them._


	35. Chapter 35

**ALL**

It was past midnight. Mikasa was 14 years old, sitting on her bed. She couldn't seem to fall asleep. Even though she never admitted it, she had been having a hard time sleeping without Eren. She had gotten so used to sharing a bed with him at most nights that the bed felt so…empty. There was too much space that she didn't know what to do with, and she kept waking up to…

 _Nightmares._

They never went away, that was a plain fact. She figured they'd haunt her for the rest of her life, and there was no way she could be okay just watching the same horrible thing over and over again. Watching her parents die in front of her eyes.

She would never get over it.

Mikasa shivered. It was a cold night. She covered herself in her blankets, but it didn't really help.

All Mikasa wanted was some sleep.

Mikasa got up. She walked out of the girl barracks, not quite sure where she was going, when she ran into Eren.

"Eren? What are you doing up?"

"I could be asking you the same thing."

Mikasa sighed, and then admitted, "I can't sleep." Eren didn't look surprised.

"I couldn't sleep either."

The two locked eyes.

"You've been having nightmares," they both said to each other. And then they both nodded.

"It's always about…Mom…" Eren said. Mikasa nodded in understanding.

"Mine is about my parents," Mikasa said quietly, pulling her scarf over her nose.

Eren sighed.

The two sat down next to each other in the hall way and talked for a little while before falling asleep right there, side by side.

 _All the two needed were each other._


	36. Chapter 36

**CHURCH**

Mikasa was on a walk with Sakura around the city. Sakura begged Mikasa all day to go out, and when Mikasa couldn't take it anymore, she told Sakura the two could go on a walk. Sakura had been practically skipping around town in enjoyment, which made Mikasa crack a smile. It reminded Mikasa of when she was young.

That's when a building that Mikasa would never forget, made her stop.

"Mom? Are you okay?" Sakura asked, as Mikasa gazed at the old building.

"Yes sweetie. Just remembering…"

"Remembering what?"

Mikasa looked down at Sakura and smiled.

"See that over there?"

"The old church?" Sakura asked.

"That's where I got married to your father," Mikasa said softly. Sakura's eyes lit up.

"It is?"

Mikasa nodded. It was a day she'd never forget, and there was no way she was going to forget what the building it took place in looked like.

"That must be a happy thing to remember," Sakura said. Mikasa nodded. The two were silent for a minute.

"We better get home. Your dad will get worried," Mikasa said. Sakura pouted.

"Awwwwww! I've been having lots of fun with you," Sakura whined. Mikasa blushed a little and pulled her daughter along.


	37. Chapter 37

**CRAB**

The huge, salty waves crashed onto the shore, washing over the sand.

Armin was first to see it, his eyes lighting up as he yelled out in joy, "T-THE OCEAN!"

Eren and Mikasa couldn't believe the words he was saying. They finally made it…

They stopped by the water, staring out in awe for a moment. Eren was first to snap out of his amazement, grabbing Mikasa's hand and dragging her into the water with him. Armin ran in after them, laughing as he did.

On the sand outside of the water, a red crab with long, hairy legs, bulging black eyes, and two huge pincers scurried into the water along with them, scurrying by Armin's foot.

Armin looked down, then took a step back and said, "Guys, look! I've read about those! They're called crabs!"

Mikasa and Eren gazed down at it with interest, when the crab ran at Eren. Eren was surprised by this, causing him to fall over in surprise, then burst out laughing when he hit the water. Mikasa smiled absentmindedly. They hadn't actually been happy in a long time.

She helped Eren up, when a huge wave came crashing over the trio, causing them to go underwater. The three laughed when they emerged.

It was a day the three would never forget.


End file.
